


When You Give a Man a Fish

by Terra_Saltt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Saltt/pseuds/Terra_Saltt
Summary: Link is coming back to the Zora Domain after three long weeks away. Sidon wants to give him a hero's welcome, and he knows EXACTLY how to get right to his pearl's heart: Through his stomach.





	When You Give a Man a Fish

At the edge of the Zora River, right by Inogo beach, was a great splash like none the local wildlife had ever seen. From the water erupted the fastest and (second) largest zora in all of Hyrule, his red and white contrasting against the blues and greens of Lanaryu in his brilliant leap to the shore where he landed gracefully with a heavy thud. _A perfect landing for a perfect catch,_ he thought to himself with a proud grin hidden behind the fish nearly the size of his head currently thrashing in the powerful hold of his jaws. It was the very same fish he'd been hunting for several hours now, it having evaded every net and spear he cast with annoying accuracy, and while other hunters might have let it get away and move on to another easier catch, Prince Sidon was not at liberty to do so, going so far as to hunt it by hand the un-princely way he was sure Muzu would lecture him for. If he was going to catch a fish that day, then it could only be _this_ fish. The biggest and juiciest fish he could find. No lesser fish would do on a day like this! After all, this fish was meant to be served to a hero. And not just any hero: _His_ hero.

Surely a fish nearly the size of Link's whole body would be enough to satiate a Hylian, yes? One would think so, but after watching _this_ Hylian eat, they might understand Sidon's genuine worry when he heard Link say the absurd the land expression that 'he was so hungry he could eat a horse.' That was surely impossible, and yet he could quite clearly imagine Link giving it a try if he weren't so attached to his hoofed riding animals.

The prince dropped the struggling fish onto the sand so he could quickly put it out of its misery, giving it a congratulatory pat on its belly in appreciation for the challenge before pulling out his knife. He only wished Link were here to see him win this battle...though he wondered just how impressive it could be to someone who fights lynels for fun. It was going to be more impressive to him to see the fish cooked up and served with the rest of the feast that was to be prepared for the hero's welcome back to the Domain after three long weeks away. If there was anything Sidon could count on to bring a smile to his face, it was food, and he made sure to always have something delicious waiting for his precious pearl the second he appeared in the shrine. Despite what his humble hero might say about it, there was nothing too good for the man who defeated Calamity Ganon and nothing in the whole world Sidon wouldn't do to prove how much he loved him.

The prince took a moment to sit on the shore and let the sun dry his scales while his mind wandered to the man that meant so much to him. Oh, how lucky he was that Link returned his affections! He thanked the goddess every time he looked into those eyes as deep as a lake and as blue as the sky, how they practically shined when he smiled. How he was so quick to answer any call to action and swung a sword with so much grace that one would think it was a dance. Then there was that mischievous streak that always kept Sidon on his toes. The fun they would have when he felt the need to break the monotony of Sidon's royal lifestyle and experience things he would otherwise never think to. Then there were the moments of quiet, how they could sit together in the grass and merely enjoy each other's presence with no sense of urgency or expectation. Their mutual understanding of each other's duty and importance in this new world. Their shared curiosity of each other and the thrill of knowing there was always so much more to discover.

There was no shortage of things Sidon could list that made his stomach flutter at the mere thought of the little Hylian, but above all else, there was one thing he could say was his favorite thing about Link which is responsible for stealing his heart in the first place: His strength.

Physical strength, yes, but also the strength of his will. The resolve in his blood and fire in his eyes when he tackled any challenge with an untamed fervor. His energy and vigor was infectious and his passion for life was intoxicating. Link scaled mountains and braved the wilds alone, even preferring it alone, so capable and independent after a life of adventure that he retained the rugged allure of the land within him. It showed in the way he carried himself and in the scars displayed on his body. Marks of battles won and lessons learned. It was a kind of masculine beauty that was unique to him, something one couldn't find in the polished halls of the Domain Sidon grew up in. Link was a rare uncut gem, free to take whatever form he wanted without the rigid edges and practiced sparkle of societal conformity. So attractive in all of his rough edges. So much taller than his comparably tiny stature would have you believe.

And not at all some kind of weakling that would let himself be pushed around. He was the type that would go down fighting if it was something he cared about. He may be small but he was no delicate flower, unless that flower had some really cool thorns, then maybe Sidon could imagine him as a flower. Link had a soft side, yes, and for all of his strength he had his own fears and insecurities like anyone else, but it was the dramatic contrast of those elements and the way it manifested in his personality that made him such an interesting character. As much as Sidon would like to say otherwise, Link was not perfect and he did make his fair share of mistakes. Maybe his confidence wasn't where it honestly should be for a hero of his caliber, or maybe sometimes he found the gall to question himself and whether what he was doing was the right thing, but that's why Sidon was there! To encourage by example without demeaning everything he's accomplished by babying him! His unwavering faith is what convinced Link to trust in himself and take a step back to see the bigger picture that was otherwise narrowed by the tunnel vision that having a constant looming threat over his head would give anyone.

Oh goddess above, and don't even get Sidon _started_ on the Gerudo outfit. So many people would look at Link wearing that outfit and completely forget the point! Sure, he does look great in harem pants and a crop top, but the whole point of wearing women's clothing was so that he could get into Gerudo town to save the day. He did it because those clothes gave him the power to complete his mission, and by the end of it, he's wearing them with pride because why WOULDN'T you be stoked to wear Gerudo clothes? The Gerudo are a proud race of warrior women and they definitely wouldn't appreciate their traditional clothing being seen as nothing more than cheap fetishization!

Don't you think they'd want their clothes to be worn with PRIDE? Don't you think anyone would be PROUD to be able to represent such an amazing STRONG people? When you butcher that outfit of its significance then you are completely insulting their whole culture and the powerful meaning behind it! Not only that but if you're a girl yourself then you are INSULTING YOURSELF, TOO!!!!

Sidon couldn't _believe_ how often he saw portrayals of Link wearing those clothes with a sense of uncharacteristic shame. Why should he be ashamed to where Gerudo clothes? Is wearing feminine clothing something to be ashamed of? Why does it suddenly make him weak? Why is it WOMEN'S clothes that make him weak? You couldn't possibly be insinuating that women are weak, could you? And even worse: ARE YOU CALLING THE GERUDO WOMEN WEAK?! Holy shit, Sidon is pretty sure you'd have to have a death wish if you had the nerve to say anything like that around Gerudo Town jesus fucking christ

ON THAT NOTE

what the absolute shit is with the insultingly feminine characterization of Link anyway like seriously Sidon gets it if you headcanon that Link is shy (especially in fics where Link is selectively mute) but is it really necessary to shove him into all of the traditional female roles at the same time? I hate to break it to you but this is a GAY ship, not a HETERO SHIP WITH AN EXTRA DICK come on people the whole reason why gay ships are so interesting is because of the unique dynamic men have with each other that you can't get anywhere else and you're doing yourself a disservice if you don't want to think outsIDE THE BOX EVEN JUST A LITTLE

AND ANOTHER THING

lay off the GODDAMN PORN please i'm sorry but not every story has to HAVE a SEX SCNEN IN IT sex is a very powerful narrative event and it can either strengthen your story or devalue it with its inclusion

before you do it just take a second to think about what you're writing and whether sex is an important aspect of what's happening in the plot and and if so then FOR WHAT REASON are we reading every little sexy detail of how they do the naked tango

how is this relevant

do we get to learn something about the characters or is this just here because you feel like you have to meet a quota to get views

TRUST ME YOU DON'T NEED SEX TO GET VIEWS BELIEVE IT OR NOT PEOPLE ACTUALLY REALLY LOVE A GOOD STORY

don't get Sidon wrong, sex is not a bad thing to have in your story and he loves it as much as the next guy but there is a time and place for it and if your intention is to write a serious story rather than some carefree double-dick fun times then please be careful how and when you use it

OKAY LOOK

sidon isn't trying to be mean here it's not like he wants to kinkshame anyone or tell you your headcanon is wrong and everyone has the right to write whatever they want because this is fanfiction and we're doing this for fun and he's no expert on the exact way Link should be portrayed because nobody is but when the same shit is getting THIS prevalent it starts to become worrying and sidon just wants to take a minute to open a discussion about this sort of thing so that maybe it'll inspire a little more creativity in the community

if not then oh well its not like he's the fanfic police or anything but at least he tried, you know?

Anyways...

Sidon finished up his inner monologue about all of the things he personally loved about his cute little barbarian boyfriend and picked up the dead fish to deliver it to the kitchen. Before he jumped back in the water, he took a deep breath of the fresh air that Link helped restore to his kingdom and asked himself, probably for the thousandth time, how he managed to woo the man he looked up to in his own little moments of doubt and insecurity. Link: his rambunctious, selfless little pearl, and his number one hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me i'm not the only one


End file.
